


A Mythical Meeting

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: A 221B ficlet (221 words, last word starts with B)Mycroft is expecting an ordinary coffee meeting - but Greg brings something unnatural to the table...





	A Mythical Meeting

The knock at the door signalled to Mycroft that his eleven a.m. appointment had arrived.

"Enter."

He looked up as Greg cheerfully swept into the room.

"Morning, love! I come bearing gifts! Cheers, Anthea." Greg nodded to Mycroft's assistant as she closed the door behind him. He placed a paper bag onto the desk along with a cardboard cup holder with three of its four spaces filled.

The first two contained standard coffee cups. The third...

Mycroft looked at the brightly coloured concoction with a mixture of horror and disdain.

"I agreed to meet you for coffee. What is _that_?"

"It's a Unicorn Frappuccino," Greg replied, as if that explained everything.

"Made with real unicorns, I presume? It looks as though there isn't a natural ingredient in the entire cup."

"Probably not," Greg conceded. "Sadly there's also no caffeine in it, hence my backup coffee. It is delicious though, all sweet and sour. Want to try a bit?"

"I'll stick to my regular beverage, thank you." Mycroft reached for the cup marked with an M.

"Your loss." Greg popped the lid off and took a hearty swig. He resurfaced grinning hugely with a large dollop of whipped cream on his nose.

Mycroft despaired. "I am married to an eight year old."

Greg stuck out his tongue. It was bright blue.

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Mystrade Prompt Challenge. Prompt 6:
> 
> Your dialogue: "What is that...?"  
> The circumstances... during work hours  
> And you must mention... coffee
> 
> (Sadly Unicorn Frappuccinos were never available in the UK - that's the mythical part!)


End file.
